


【寡红】Snowy Night

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 寡O x 红A
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 16





	【寡红】Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> 寡O x 红A

“这么慢？”

听到房门被打开，Natasha晃动着手中的红酒杯回过头来，披在身上的银白色皮草随着她的动作晃动着，上面的雪花簌簌地落到地面。

“怎么？”Wanda脱掉自己的红风衣随手丢到沙发上，抬起手随意地把遮挡在额前的长发拨到头顶“你赶时间吗？”

“嗯哼…”Natasha勾勾嘴角，仰头将玻璃杯里的暗红色液体一饮而尽“你只有不到一个小时，little witch…”

“那我们可没时间寒暄了。”Wanda走到阳台，伸手拽下了对方毛绒绒的雪貂披风，顺势丢在二人脚边

特工眯起眼睛，像是并不在意她的粗鲁，只是一扬手将玻璃杯向后丢下了楼，接着搂住Wanda的脖颈吻了上去。

发酵后的葡萄香气在二人唇齿间流窜，Wanda微微用力将对方抱到了栏杆上，手掌顺着她大开的领口探了进去。

Natasha轻笑着用双腿夹住她的腰肢，配合地直起身子让对方将自己的饱满从制服中解放了出来，她微微用力吮吸了一下Wanda的下唇，接着双手捧着她的脸

“会不会太冷了？”

“你不是俄罗斯人吗？”

Wanda低下头咬住她颤抖的乳尖，拉住她的腰带的手正要将它用力扯断，手背上便被那人不轻不重地掐了一下“一会还要工作呢，小混蛋…”

女巫撇撇嘴，弯下身子舔吮着她小腹的肌理，那细腻的口感总是让她流连忘返，然而正当她细细品味着对方的身体时，脑后的长发却被那人突然拽住。

颇重的力道迫使着她抬起头来对上了那人泛着水光的绿眼睛

“快一点…”

“我希望你知道催促一个Alpha的后果。”

浅绿色的虹膜闪过一丝绯红，Natasha还没来得及张口，制服便被对方暴力地撕扯开，还没有苏醒的穴口被猛然探入。

「谢天谢地她用的是手指」

Natasha倒抽一口凉气，双手紧紧攥住Wanda肩头的布料，身体有些失去平衡地向后倒去。

Wanda眼疾手快地揽着特工的腰稳住了她的身体，接着低头亲吻着她耻骨上柔软的皮肤，手腕转动着开拓她的甬道。

“还好我没有直接进去呢Nat…”Wanda抬起头冲她投来一抹坏笑“你现在比第一次和我做的时候还要紧…是因为露天比较有感觉吗？”

听到她的调侃，Natasha笑着放松了身体闭上眼睛，大腿跟随着对方的进入而微微颤抖着“不要浪费时间了…唔…”

那逐渐充血变红的花瓣被刺激得缓缓向两边展开，粉嫩的穴肉随着Wanda的动作被带出来，透明的花液也不知不觉也顺着她的腿根滑落下来。

Wanda满意地吻了吻她愈发精神起来的花核，舌尖挑开遮挡在上面的薄皮，味蕾一颗颗滑过小核上的黏膜，很快，她便听到了她的Omega颤抖的轻吟声。

特工轻哼着低头看着她，伸出手去将对方挡面前的长发拨开，看着她柔软的舌头滑过自己的敏感，眼中的欲望渐渐加深。

甬道内的肉壁紧紧缠绕着她的手指，还在不断搅紧，Wanda拉开一些距离，手慢慢地从那里拔了出来，那美好的洞穴饥渴地冲她张开，颤抖地收缩了一下又缓缓合上，晶亮的花液流过她的后穴滴落在躺在地面的皮草上。

Wanda站直身体，火热的硬挺抵上了那水润的花瓣，特工抬头望着她，眼底的水泽仿佛下一秒就要流下来，她微微张开嘴，粉嫩的小舌滑过有些干涩的唇角“你还有半小时…啊…”

那坚硬的腺体直接顶开了她的穴口，不等她适应便抽了出去，接着又重重顶进来，火热的刺痛感伴随着快感从身下沿着脊椎窜上来，整个身体被撞得不断向后退去。

“嘶…Wanda…啊…好胀…”

Natasha喘息着双手环住Wanda纤细的脖颈，虽然她相信她的Alpha绝对不会让她掉下去，但失重的感觉还是令她有些没有安全感。

“你好热…Nat…”

女巫挺弄着腰肢，双手在她的腰线来回抚摸着。绯红色的雾气弥漫在二人身边，Natasha只觉得自己被那些雾气托了起来，双手不受控制地被束缚在头顶，身体只剩下腰窝被顶在冰凉坚硬的大理石栏杆上，双腿大开着在Wanda的腰侧随着她的动作痉挛着。

Wanda一边进出着她的身体，一边欣赏着她逐渐陷入情欲的模样，嘴角翘起来笑得好像只狡猾的猫

“要再快一点吗…Natasha…”

“哈啊…要…唔…”Natasha眯着眼，抽噎一般地喘息着“重重地…进来…”

Natasha雪白的酮体沐浴在月光下，身上缠绕着猩红的丝线，看上去诡异又性感。不断飘落的雪花无声地降落在她胸口的肌肤上，接着被她滚烫的体温融解成水珠滑向她的小腹。

她胸前的饱满随着女巫的动作不断晃动着，充血泛红的乳尖在冷空气里发着颤，剧烈起伏的小腹随着她颤抖的呼吸而显露出精致的线条。

那肿胀的花瓣吞吐着Wanda的腺体，被摩擦得彻底展开，粘稠的花液被她的动作捣得有些泛白，沾染在Wanda不断进出的腺体上，然后滴落下来。

“啊…好…好深…”

Natasha终究是有些承受不住了，她侧着头，泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落，她感觉自己体内的敏感已经兴奋得微微肿起，每次Wanda的进出都会重重摩擦到那里，强烈的快感从尾椎扩散上来，她向上弓起身体，腰间猛然软了下来。

高潮后的甬道不规则地夹紧了Wanda，炙热的肉壁不断地吸吮着她的腺体，大股花液顺着二人的连接处喷涌出来。

Wanda皱紧眉头忍住了要射入的冲动，松开了特工双手的桎梏将她抱进怀中，Natasha呜咽着抱紧她，腰肢还不受控制地起伏套弄着她“唔…哈啊…没时间了…快…快点……”

“你还惦记这事呢？”Wanda固定住她的腰，缓慢地进入着，感受着她水润的花穴吞吐着自己，却又节制地让自己不要太快释放出来。

Natasha有些着急地用双腿圈住她“不…嗯…不要玩了…啊…”对方不温不火的进入几乎要让她疯掉，她甚至能感觉到那炙热的端头试探着顶进自己的腔口，接着又立刻退出去，刮过甬道上方的敏感，而那人的手指还坏心地揉捏着自己的花核。

“每次都这样偷偷摸摸的…”Wanda缓慢地挺进，即使顶到腔口也不肯停下，直到那充满弹性的小口被顶开，划过她的端头将她牢牢套住。

身下的Omega双目涣散地大张着嘴，却像是被堵住喉咙一般发不出声音，只是小腹抽搐了一下，双腿无意识地夹紧了她的腰。

“好不容易见面了却只有这么短的时间…”女巫一边抱怨着一边加快了速度，紧致的腔口不停地套弄着她的腺体，肉壁也痉挛着收紧，水液拍打的声音伴随着特工噬骨销魂的低吟响彻在寂静的雪夜。

“唔…哈啊…”Natasha无力地攀着她的身体，凑到她的耳边“啊…两…两周后…唔…我有一个…啊…三天的假期……”

Wanda眼底一亮，她立刻将Natasha的身体转了过去，坚硬发烫的腺体在她柔嫩的花穴里直接转了一圈，Natasha尖叫一声，双手撑在栏杆上，承受着对方从身后重重地顶进来。

女巫不管不顾地冲撞着，嘴唇吮吸着她颈后的腺体，手掌拉开她的臀瓣重重顶弄着，另一只手托在她的小腹感受着那里随着自己的动作而起伏的触感。

Natasha感觉自己的泪水好像开了闸一般顺着脸侧不受控制地滑落，口中只能可怜地发出一阵阵猫儿般的呜咽，腰腹和腿部的肌肉逐渐紧绷起来。

随着最后重重的一次深顶，Natasha带着哭腔的呻吟从喉咙中挤了出来，她抓紧Wanda的手臂，整个身体紧紧地缩进她的怀里。

Wanda闷哼一声，连忙将自己拔了出来，乳白色的液体猛然射到了二人身下的皮草上。

Natasha趴在栏杆上喘息着，任由身后的人在自己的背上幼稚地留下痕迹“唔…还有五分钟…你要…修好我的裤子…”

感觉到那人没有回应自己，Natasha好笑地回过头来对上那人不满的眼神，手指轻轻捏了捏她的脸颊“i love you…honey…”

Wanda撇撇嘴叹了口气，无奈地拉过她轻轻吻在她的额头“i love you too…”

绯红色的魔法从指尖蔓延，被撕裂的制服肉眼可见地被修复了起来。

Wanda拿起地上一塌糊涂的皮草回到屋里，身后传来那人被情欲洗礼过带着一丝慵懒的性感嗓音

“see you in two weeks…”

她回过头去时，那人已经不见了踪影。


End file.
